Volume 3
This is the third volume of the New Game! manga. Synopsis :Aoba Suzukaze may look like a middle schooler, but she's actually a character designer fresh out of high school. Not only is she working for the company that put out one of her favorite games, she also gets to spend her days modeling and creating characters. Follow her adorable shenanigans in this 4-panel slice of life as she learns the ropes of the industry and gets to know her co-workers. Plot 'Chapter 26' Hifumi Takimoto is at a clothes store, trying on various clothes. Feeling satisfied, she carries a pile to buy. But then, an employee stops her, offering to tell her about what clothes are in style this year, she thinks that Hifumi will look pretty good in just about anything. Her behaviour around her makes Hifumi anxious, and fretting, she gives back all the clothes and says she'll come back later. Another employee tells her not to be pushy with "that customer" and she exclaims with surprise and guilt. The next day, Hazuki reviews the new staffing for the company, with Rin Toyoma as the new producer, and Kou Yagami as the new Art Director. She finds the thought of that and the graphic design booth members all cute, asking Rin if she thinks this is the greatest team, but Rin asks if she would just do her job. She needs to hurry up and write a concept document so everyone can get to work, but Hazuki slyly points out that she uses 'that face' with people other than Kou. This makes her blush as she denies thinking of Kou as special, in a tsundere fashion. At that moment, Kou walks in and wonders if they are talking to her, Rin moves away from the topic as Hazuki asks why she came. Kou says that she had a feeling that Rin would be here, but she embarrassedly replies that Kou is all talk. Kou is very confused. Hazuki decides to go away from them, and frustratedly paces through the building. She hasn't been able to write a new concept document because she has no inspiration. The director walks by and sees Aoba and her group eagerly chatting, and catches a glimpse of Hifumi's genuine smile, and instantly finds it cute. Interrupting with a cough, she comments the booth seem to be having fun and asks what they were talking about, Aoba says that Hajime suggested they try playing around with making models easy to move, Hufumi seems to have been coming up with many ideas. Hifumi smiles again, modestly denying her compliments. But she is broken out of it when she sees Hazuki's camera flash, she says that she was so cute she could not help taking a picture. She notes that Hifumi's expressions have gotten softer lately and thinks that it is a good thing. Hifumi agrees, and she snaps another picture. Aoba then asks the director what their next project is going to be about, and she reveals that she was just thinking about doing something original, but cannot think of anything right now. She says that if any of them can come up with a good idea, she will approve of it quickly. The girls then say what they would like: Hajime wants something military-based, though she cannot stray further than magical girls; Yun wants a game with a more serious tone and Aoba wants a fantasy game. Hazuki comes to the conclusion that it is hard to settle on one idea when you can choose anything. She forwards the question to Hifumi, and she quietly agrees with Aoba, Hazuki says that it might be best to stick with it since it is their strong suit; Hifumi looks like she had more to say, but does not speak. After work, we see her at home, with Soujirou on her lap, she remembers how she used to a have a frigid expression, but people have noticed her changing, she smiles into the mirror and giggles. But then, her lack of an original answer at work brings her down again, and when she notices, she scolds herself for making that type of face. The next day, she comes to work early to try and approach Hazuki, she thinks of relying on Aoba, but she is not here. So she decides she has to do it herself. Hazuki wishes that she had a maid who serves her coffee every morning, and at that moment Hifumi walks, and after some false starts, she says she wants to talk to her. She brings up yesterday, and how she did not give her true thoughts; and she says that she prefers more modern settings. Hazuki giggles, which causes Hifumi to blush, but she says she will keep her insight in mind. With a smile, Hifumi thanks her. Later, Hazuki is looking at her employees, in particular Hifumi, and says she is cute, her role on the computer says "New Project Team Manager". She comments that the group have turned into a wonderful team. Rin tells her to get back to work. Hazuki says she is in a good mood, so she will do her best. 'Chapter 27' Aoba is at a personal meeting with Hazuki and Rin, and she is asked about her thoughts on working during the production of their game. Aoba asks if her evaluation will go down if she says anything negative or wrong, and Rin reassures her that it won't. She asks why there are only girls on our team and Hazuki spits out her coffee. She giggles and says that she has notices, and asks her if it is nice. She asks if that was Rin's preference and Rin embarrasedly declines, saying that she only picked based on skill and synergy and the result was that everyone happened to be female; she tells Hazuki to stop joking so much. But then she tells Rin that if she brought a man on board and he got together with Ko, she would not be able to handle it. The next employee is Ko, and she is asked about her regrets, but she believes everything went pretty well. Hazuki comments that her and Rin had good synergy and were a great team, the latter was always helping her out. Rin says that does not mean their relationship will continue like that forever, Ko is confused by the comment. Changing the topic, Hazuki says that Kou will be serving as the new art director, so there will have to be a new character leader, but Ko says she does not mind continuing to manage them. Hazuki thinks that the younger employees need to grow too. It has not even been two years since Aoba joined, so based on length of employment and skill, Hifumi would be the most logical choice. But her and Rin do not like the choice, Hazuki does not see why they should not go through with it. Hifumi is the next to be interviewed, and she is asked about her goals, after a few false starts, she says that her goal is to overcome her social anxiety, and Hazuki tells her that she is rooting for her, Rin wants her to take the interview seriously. Hazuki then drops on her the question of if she would be interested in becoming the new character leader, Hifumi is shocked as expected and Rin says that they will not force her and are only seeing if she is interested. Hifumi is too shocked by the question to even speak. It seems that Umiko has also been promoted, to chief programmer, and she says that that seems reasonable, Hazuki says that she would love to give some of her nerve to Hifumi. Umiko does not understand the position, but she will join it one condition: if she changes the game's specifications she will be punished with a forehead flick. Hazuki says that she cannot help changing things and asks her if she wants a boring games, Umiko knows this but is asking her to take responsibility for the changes that she makes. Their director may be all cheerful, but coming to their programming booth with new specifications is a pain as they have to remake everything and stay overnight doing it. She remarks that Umiko has some cute points because she also brough up the feelings of her co-workers. Umiko pulls out one of her pistols and asks if she would prefer that and Hazuki agrees to the forehead flick, saying that it will be more of reward. The deal is done. Next, Hajime comes with her own proposal concept, as Hazuki had mentioned keeping her ears open to her employees ideas, but she did not expect someone to bring one. After looking through it, she says that it is not good enough yet. She asks Hajime if she knew why it was not accepted, and she says that she knew a military game would not be accepted but wanted to try anyway, Hazuki comments she can tell how much she cares about this idea and that is very important. Hajime is asked what the target demographic of the game is, and it turns out that Hajime was being too broad with her audience and should focus on one of them to make it better. As she leaves, she asks if she can come again to show her more and Hazuki agrees, saying she thinks the battles are well-made so she should start from there. Yun is next for a meeting. Rin says that they would not be able to accept the idea even if it was good enough, they cannot take responsibility for that, Hazuki says that she will not cause any trouble. Yun is asked if she dislikes her job, and she quickly disagrees, saying work is fun. Rin tell s her honestly that the company and her find her work and enthusiasm highly desired, and there is no reason for her to doubt her worth because of her colleagues. It is hard for her to find what she wants, but Rin wants Yun to stay at least until she figures out what that is. The interviews are done, and next week will be the company vacation. Rin tells her that if she does not finish the concept document, she will be staying at home. 'Chapter 28' As said Hauki in the previous chapter, the company vacation takes place, and the employees travel away to ski. Kou and Aoba are sitting on cable seat, and Aoba paces herself for when she is about to get off of the it, saying that she is not afraid. But unfortunately, she cannot find it in herself to get off, and the cable car ends up passing the platform with her still on it. It turns out that that was just a dream Aoba had, but her startlement woke up Kou, who asks if she is okay, and wonders if she was having a nightmare about ghosts. 'Chapter 29' 'Chapter 30' 'Chapter 31' 'Chapter 32' 'Chapter 33' 'Chapter 34' 'Chapter 35' 'Chapter 36' 'Chapter 37' 'Chapter 38' Gallery NewGame!Volume3Raw.jpg|Front cover colors. Art by Shotaro Tokuno. Navigation Category:Manga